A typical merchandiser, which may be made from corrugated board, comprises a series of parts which interlock with one another. Often times, these parts are sold in an unassembled form to later be put together and loaded with product at a point of sale location. In some instances, the merchandiser may already be assembled, loaded with stock and then shipped to a point of sale location. Under these circumstances, the merchandiser is protected by a covering shroud which is removed and discarded at the final destination. A separate header display is then added to the merchandiser. In some cases, the header display is shipped separately from the merchandiser resulting in situations where the header display is not used because it is either lost or is simply not available when the display is set up and not later added.